There have been a number of methods for attaching an accessory, for example electronic modules such as GPS modules, electronic music players, sensors, etc., to objects. Examples of such methods usually include inserting the accessory into some sort of a pouch which is in turn attached to a strap or article of clothing that can then be worn by a user. These prior art methods have several disadvantages. For example, the need for a pouch with the proper dimensions for the accessory, e.g. if the user dislikes or loses a pouch which comes with their object it can be difficult to find a replacement with the same dimensions. Additionally, users typically like compact accessories where considerable design effort goes in to making the accessory small only to end up having to place the accessory in to a bulky pouch, device or pocket in order to utilize the accessory.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a universal method of attaching an accessory, such as an electronics module, to an object, such as a user's person or clothing.